Life and Death's Pure Beauty
by naomii1225
Summary: It's been a month since Naomii Seishi arrived back to Konoha and the Hokage has demoted her back to the academy. She meets some new people at her school. However these people don't know about her dangerous past or who she really is... SasukeXOC
1. Demotedof course

Naomii: Hello readers, audience and all that fancy jazz. This is Naomii-

Sasuke: and Sasuke

Naomii: Shut up Sasuke your not important!!! reporting to you live at Konoha daily news. I'm here today to inform you of a new story written by a new author , starring ME!!!! Sakatora-Naomii Seishi

Sasuke: and Sasuke Uchiha

Naomii: DANGGIT SASUKE WHAT DID I SAY!!! NOW BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE DISOBIDIENT, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naomii: Oh now you want to be silent, say it fagalicious bartender

Neji: ...um yeah can you not do that, we're still on air...

Naomii: DAMATE BLIND GIRL!!! fAGALICIOUS SAY IT OR ELSE!!!! -pulls out zanpaktou-

Neji:...i'm done with this -Walks away from camera postion-

-Tsunade walks in angry because she lost yet another camera man-

Tsunade: DAMMIT NAOMII THAT'S THE 200TH CAMERA MAN THAT WE LOST THIS MONTH!!! IF YOU KEEP THIS UP **YOU'RE FIRED**!!!!

-Tsunade starts pounding on Naomii's head, continuing to lecture her-

Sasuke :....Naomii doesn't not own any of the Naruto characters, thankfully.

Naomii: SASUKE DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP ME, SHE KILLING ME - WAIT SASUKE DON'T LEAVE I'M SORRY FOR CALLING YOU A FAGALICIOUS BARTENDER **HELP!!!!! SHE'S KILLING THE STAR OF THIS STOOOORRRRYYYY!!!!**

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in Konoha and everything was peacefull, birds were happily chirping to their friends, Mother's were about to get ready to make their tasty dinner, and children were eager to come home and see what their mother's were making. Everything was so happy and cheerful, except the Hokage's Head Quarters....

"**_ DEMOTED!!!! _**WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN **DEMOTED!!!!**" A brunette girl yelled at the top of her lungs.

" You heard me!! Look I gave you two chances, but now you have to go back to the academy so no arguing" An older man, known as the Hokage, stated

" -_sigh- _fine" The brunette finally agreeing making her way to a room were she can return her stuff back, and walking out of the Hokage's headquarters.

It's been a month since Naomii Seishi has returned to Konoha with her little sister,Musshy, and God has been laughing in her face since. First She was being followed by ANBU; then she couldn'y live on her own with Musshy, she had to live with her God Parents and Foster Parents, Shikaku and Yoshino Nara; Now she found out she has to give up her rank as an ANBU and return back to that blasted academy....

Pulling out of her thoughts, she noticed it was starting to drizzle. being only a block away from her house, she started to pick up the pace. That's when the thundeer roared and it started pouring.

'_Crap'_ Naomii thought poofing her way into her house.

"AHHH!!!! Naomii-Chan HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T. POOF. YOURSELF. INTO. THE. HOUSE"

" But Okaa-San It was raining-" Naomii tried to reason but was soon cut off by her evil,and annoying little sister, Musshy.

"Excuses, Excuses" The little 8 year old said while sitting down in the living room.

" So how was you're day Sweety?" Yoshino asked her daughter

" It was _dreadful_, God keeps laughing in my face." Naomii stated sitting in a chair that was near her.

Just then Shikau made his way inside the house....

" OTOU-SAN!!!!!" Musshy yelled hugging her father, behind him was a very bored looking Shikamaru. Shikamaru passing by the two and sitting at a table next to Naomii.

" Why would you say that?" Yoshino asked, continuing the conversation after giving her husband a kiss hello.

" because first I got demoted, then It started to rain on me." Naomii complained with her eyes turning a goldish-turquoise, ( Sorry for to cut off the story, but I meant to tell you guys that naomii's eyes change color depending on her mood.) which shows a mixtuer of annoyed, and mad. While showing her mom and her brother her wet curly brown hair.

" hold up!!! You got demoted? But how?" Shikaku asked butting into his daughter's conversation.

" Well you know with the leaving Konoha and Crap" Musshy responded

"Musshy how many times do I have to tell you about that dreadful word"

" but Mimi-Chan and Shika-Kun say it all the time" Musshy reasoned with her fake innocent voice, snitching on both naomii, and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, Naomii what did I tell you about saying stuff like that in front of Musshy." Yoshino lectured

" -_sigh-_ okaa-San it's not even a curse word" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah Otou-San says it all the time" Naomii whined snitching on her father.

"Shikaku-" Yoshino started giving her husband a hard look

"Uhh- Gotta go to a meeting honey bye" Shikaku said kissing his wife and rushing out the front door. Shikamaru and Naomii just stared at the spot that their father once stood, then they turned around sighing.

"troublesome man"

"Tell me about it" They muttered.

"You should go to bed after dinner, So you can be well rested" Yoshino said to her children

"-_sniff- _I never had to go to bed early for school, this blows" Naomii said with her eyes turning a blueish-green, meaning she was sad but happy,

"Oh Okaa-san can we have bento tonight"

"Ok I need to rest since i was cleaning all day, I'll call" Yoshino said before she was attacked by her youngest daughter.

"I LOVE YOU MOMMY" Musshy yelled

"Ok,Ok" Yoshino laughed patting her daughter on the head.

"....So how's this class of yours?" Naomii asked finally talking to her Nii-San.

"It's troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"Are people strong enough to give me a challenge." Naomii asked excited

"You'll see tomorrow" shikamaru said standing up to get the door smince ot rang.

"But that's not good enough I want to know now!!!" naomii commanded chasing after her brother.

* * *

Naomii: Thanks for reading and I apologize for the incident earlier and also sorry for the story being so short. Next time it will be longer, I'm probably gonna make the next chapter today or sometime this week. JA NE!!!


	2. Ugh the Academy sucks

Naomii: Hello,Hello Welcome back to Konoha's daily Newss!!!! Reporting to you live again, I'm Naomii Seishi!!

Sasuke:.......

Naomii:Excuse you are you going to just be rude or introduce yourself, like a nice person would do...

Sasuke: I would introduce myself but you would have a prissy fi-

Naomii: You better not finish that sentence Sasuke Uchiha, unless you don't want to revive your clan.... Anyway I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't write this week like I said. The star aka ME was kinda busy, However this chapter is longer and better

Naruto:_ insert audience applause _YEAHHHH!!!!

Naomii: Sasuke would you care to do the disclaimer

Sasuke:....-_sigh_- Naomii does not own any of the characters in this story except herself

Naomii: ARIGATO SASU -KUN

Sasuke: don't call me Sasu-

Naomii:_ ignores sasuke_ Come on Naru-Kun let's go for Ramen

Naruto: YES FINALLY!!!

Sasuke:_ -sigh- _enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ugh Academy SUCKZ!!!**

"_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-**CRASH!!!**_" It was early in the morning and Naomii once again broke her alarm clock and went back to her slumber.

5 minutes past...

10 minutes past...

20 minutes past...

" 1...2...**3!!!" _Splash! Plop! "_ AHHHHH OKAAAA-SAAAANNNN!!!!"**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" so let me get this straight, Shikamaru and Musshy threw a bucket of water and the bucket at you?"

"Yes" Naomii answered her mother, who was leaning against the wall, as she brushed her hair in the bathroom.  
Yoshino walked towards the stair case to order her children to march their behinds up stairs...

" MUSSHY! SHIKAMARU!" hearing their mother's voice from up stairs, Musshy hopped off the sofa ,grabbed her backpack, and ran towards the door. Seeing his sister leave him to face the punishment by himself; Shikamaru asked his sister where she was going

" If anyone ask I'm with Konohamaru, BYE!!!" Musshy replied jumping out the window and leaving her partner in crime. Shikamaru sighed and stood up to make his way in the direction of his mother's voice.

"Yeah" He responded while leaning against the other side of the wall; opposite from his mother. Yoshino looked around seeing the other suspect missing. " um Where's your sister?"

" She's went with Konohamaru" Shikamaru replied bored

" oh well when she comes back you two have to do Naomii's week of chores is that understood?" She asked. Shikamaru opened his mouth to replay but Naomii didn't let him...

" This weeks Chores? WHAT?!?! what happened to a month's worth of chores or writing a 10,000 word essay of your apology or even THROWING CHILDREN IN A PIT OF FIRE!!!" Naomii complained with a crazed look on her face. Yoshino and shikamaru just stared at her for a very long time and decided to ignore her

"Yes I understand" Shikamaru responded, finally answering his mother's question.

" Ok well since that's done, have fun at school" Yoshino said giving both Naomii and Shikamaru a kiss on the forehead, and heading back to her room.

" -sigh- what a drag let's go" Shikamaru ordered and lead his sister out the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the Nara siblings entered the academy they parted. Remembering where the office was; Naomii entered it walking up to the front desk. "Um excuse me I'm hear to recieve my paper work for Iruka-sensai." recognizing the girls voice the person turned around and smiled at her.

" Hello beautiful, It's been so long" Seeing who the person is, Naomii's eyes grew wide. '_oh god..not him'_ Naomii looked at Mizuki and put on a fake smile. "Hello Mizuki-sensai, yes it's been so long, how have you been?" She said greeting him with fake happiness.

"I've been ok, but it seems like you got even more beautiful since the last time I've seen you" He said smiling at her and eyeing her body. _'the last time you saw me I was 8 yrs, you freak' _Naomii thought while she mentally rolled her eyes and asked Mizuki again about the paper work.

"Oh yes I'm sorry I completely forgot, here you go love." He said handing Naomii her paper work.

"Arigatou " Naomii thanked and rushed out the office before the petifile could say anymore. When she finally reached the room, it was pure chaos.

"**I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!!!"**

**"WHAT EVE FOREHEAD I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN" **

'_OMG please don't tell me; please don't tell me fangirls.' _Naomii thought as she walked towards her sleeping brother. She slapped him upside the head to wake him up. " Ow what the-" Shikamaru looked at the suspect and put his head back down. Naomii slapped him again, this time for ignoring her and sat in the empty seat next to him. " You know that's someone's seat." Shikamaru stated.

Before Naomii could say anything their sensai arrived right when the bell rang, causing the fangirls to sit in their original seat. Which means Naomii had to get up and no one was able to sit in that seat that the fangirls were fighting for.

"Hello class today a new student has arrived, please come down and introduce yourself." Iruka-sensai said to his class, motioning Naomii to come down. Since she was already standing up, she just shrugged and made her way down the stairs.

When everyone moved their eyes to the new girl they were in awe. She was so, how do you say ?, _flippin HOT_!!! This girl, she has brown hair that was in a messy bun, with bangs swooped to the side. She had nice tan flawless skin , and turqouise tank top that stopped right before her belly button showing bandages on her stomach. Then she had on a black tight capris, and tight turqouise short shorts over it. She was wearing boots but in the ninja type shoes.

Seeing everyone staring at her, her eyes turned a mixture of grey(nervous) gold(mad), and turqouise which caught some of the classes attention since they never seen this before. " ....um hi..um my name is Sakatora-Naomii Nara-" before Naomii can finish the class kinda went through a series of questions when she mentioned that she was a Nara.

"Class settle down Sakatora-Naomii's still talking, show some respect" Iruka said causing the class to quiet down.

"Arigatou, ahem well I prefer to be called Naomii and well...yeeeaaahhh.....that's it" Naomii said kinda nervous and trying not to look at the crazed up fangirls that was staring/glaring at her.

"Well now for a seat hmmm......" Iruka said searching for a seat, then he just pointed to a empty seat next to this emo looking kid.

**"WAHHHHHHHHHHH????!!!!!" **All the fangirls said

"Quiet Down!!!! Let's begin class" Iruka said, watching Naomii sit next to the emo kid. When Naomii sat next to him she used her kekkai genkai ( she reads minds ) so she can pry into his mind. '_why am I stuck sitting next to this girl, she's probably just another fangirl......What the heck is she doing?'_ Sasuke thought shifting his eyes to Naomii, who was now writing on a piece of paper. He watched her fold it up and give it to him. He mentally sighed as he silently opened it.

'**_ Hi watz ur name? Mi name is Naomii. I thought since I'm sittin nxt 2 u I shold sai hi'_**

_'Her spelling is horrible'_ Sasuke thought as he scribbled something down and passed back to Naomii

_**' That's none of your concern and you should go back and attend the younger classes since your spelling sucks' **_

"Jerk" Naomii muttered under her breath as she got another piece of paper and scribbled something. Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eyes as she looked back and forth from Iruka to something behind her. When she made sure the coast was clear she threw a poorly made paper plane behind her. Sasuke turned around and saw it hit a sleeping Shikamaru on the head, he sighed and turned back around to his teacher.

"-and the day after tommorrow we have our final exam...." Sasuke heared slight snoring and found a sleeping Naomii on the desk.

********************************Naomii's Pov********************************

" Blah Blah, after, Blah Blah Final" Does he ever shut up. He was annoying back when I was really in the academy and he's still annoying now. UGH I'M SOOO BOOOOORRRREEEDDDD. Shika won't write me back since he's too busy bein a lazy bum head. hmmmmmm let me pry into little Uchiha's mind.

'_maybe if i push her off this chair she can shut her loud annoying voice'_ what the heck is he talking about. Man I swear these Uchiha's are all- "**AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"**

**************************Normal Pov***********************

Naomii fell off her chair and everyone was cracking their butts off. Iruka came running to make sure Naomii was okay.

"Naomii are you okay??" Iruka asked

"Yeah I'll be fine, but that Douche over there pushed me off." Naomii yelled pointing to a very calm Sasuke.

"You just fell off by your self, you clumsy loser" Sasuke said causing half the class to laugh and Naomii to frown.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FAT HEADED GAY DOUCH-" Naomii was interrupted by a very annoyed sensai

" Naomii there is no name calling in my class! Please go straight to the office." Iruka stated causing a small smirk to appear on the fat headed uchiha's face

" But-"

"NOW!!!!" Naomii just stayed quiet as she walked out the door towards the office. '_ He never liked me before and he still doesn't like me now" _Naomii thought as she walked towards the office.....

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After trying a whole lunch break to get a very horny sensai, Mizuki, away from her; Naomii decided to find her brother so they can walk together. As she walked towards her classroom since she couldn't find him anywhere else, she bumpped into something and fell on her butt.

"Watch it loser" hearing the voice, Naomii pointed a finger at the person and started yelling.

"YOU!!!! YOU HOMOSYPIEN YOU GOT ME IN TROUBLE" Naomii yelled still pointing at the very annoyed Sasuke.

"Whatever you just watch where you're going next time" Sasuke said while standing up to brush his bottom off.

"Oh and by the way I know I'm a human and I'm pretty sure you're a homospyien too. Stupid" Sasuke said before walking away

"OH, WELL, BY THE WAY RETARDO, I'M NOT IMPLYING HOMOSYPIEN IN THAT WAY, I'M IMPLYING_ HOMO_-SYPIEN! YOU FAG!!!!!!" Naomii called out to him, stomping away furious. As Naomii kept walking she bumpped into someone again.

"Son of a bi-" She couldn't even finsh because someone caught her by the waist so she wouldn't hit the ground.

"Wow I'm starting to think that you're stalking me. I'm seeing you every where, _beautiful_" Naomii's eyes grew wide again for the third time that day. _' Oh God can you please stop kicking dirt in my face' _Naomii thought as she pryed herself out of Mizuki's grip.

" um, yeah, have you seen my brother?" Naomii asked eager to get out of there and away from this pervert.

"I'm afraid I haven't, would you like me to help you?" He suggested with a kinda lustful smirk on his face.

"oh no it's ok, he's probably at home right now-" Naomii said backing away slowly from the horny freak.

"but thank you anyway, I'll see you tommorrow" Naomii finally said while dashing her way out of the academy, leaving a very amused and slightly disappointed Mizuki behind....

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**Next day**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

******************************************************Naomii Pov***************************************************

_BEEP! BEEP! BE**-CRASH!!!!**_ -sigh- It was the second day that I statred this troublesome academy and already I want to leav. well anyway before i went to bed, I made a nice beautiful sign for little Uchiha. Oh man this day is going to be great...

* * *

Finally I finished this story, and I apologize for not writing like I was suppose to, I had a lot of work I had to do. But I had a lot of fun writing this story and really thought it would be necessary to make Mizuki attracted to Naomii...heh It was funny. Anywayz so I hope you enjoyed and I might make the third chapter later this week. Also I would like to thank **Ichigo Lunette **for reviewing me and for giving me the heads up.

****Naomii Nara out***


	3. Stupid Jerks!

_~Insert music~ On the screen big bold spinning letters pop up ~insert announcer voice~ _

**Announcer: This is Konoha's Daily Neeewwwws with your host Naomii Seish-**

_Naomii pops up out of nowhere and tears the screen with rage and stabs the announcer a.k.a Gai_

Naomii: **WHAT THE FLIP IS THIS CRAP!!!!!**

Sasuke: It's _was_ the announcer

Naomii:** SHUT UP SASUKE! NOONE ASKED YOU!**

Sasuke: But you were asking everyone

Naomii:** SASUKE _SHUT UP_ IF YOU _WANT_ TO BE ABLE TO GET YOUR WIFE _PREGNANT_**

Sasuke:.....

Naomii**:** and I don't care who that was I'm the only Announcer here, understood?

Everyone:.....

Naomii: **_UNDERSTOOD?????!!!!!_**

Everyone: -_scared- _YES!!!!!

Naomii: good.....Ahem hello welcome back to Konoha's daily news, I'm Naomii Seishi

Sasuke: and I'm Sasuke Uchi-

Naomii: SASUKE SHUT THE FLIIIPPP UP!!! I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK!!!

Sasuke_: -rolls eyes-_

Naomii: **I DARE YOU TO ROLL YOUR EYES AGAIN, SO I CAN KNOCK THEM OUT YOUR HEAD AND SHOW YOU MANUALLY HOW IT'S DONE!!!**

Sasuke:....

Naomii: Now do the disclaimer slave

Sasuke: -sigh- Naomii does not own any of the characters in this story except herself thankfully

Naomii: good...now go wash naruto's feet

Sasuke: -_looks at naomii like she's taking drugs and has two heads-_ um...yea no

Naomii: _breaths feriously and grabs zanpaktou- _**NOW!!!!**

_sasuke hurries and rushes to get Naruto_

Naomii: _fixes dress_ _and puts on a sweet smile _Enjoy :)

* * *

Naomii got up out of her bed and quickly grabbed her sign; then she cautiously made her way down stairs and out the front door, being careful to not wake her family up. It was 6:00 in the morning and Naomii had only an hour to complete her mission successfully. Naomii jumped from roof to roof until she found her destination. When she arrived; she went straight into the room she was aiming for, and placed the sign where everyone can see it. After nodding her head in satisfaction, Naomii cautiously closed the door. Just then Naomii's eyes grew wide and when she looked down she found arms wrapped around her waist.

**********Naomii's Pov**********

Oh. my. god please, please don't let this be who I think it is. Please, Please PLEASE!!!

"Hello, _beautiful_, Were you that eager to see me that you decided to come here early with nothing but your pajamas on; which by the way are very _sexy_" The intruder, Mizuki, whispered in my ear as he tightned his grip around my waist.

Oh Crap. I seriously forgot I was wearing my PJs, a short and tight tanktop that looked kinda like a sports bra and boy shorts, danggit I didn't think this perv would be here early.

"...Um Mizuki-sensai I didn't come here for you, I came here to drop off something for Iruka sensai" I explained trying to pry his clammy fingers off of me.

"Love, you don't have to lie, I mean there is no way anyone would wake up 2 hours before school starts to drop something off at their teacher's classroom" Mizuki said spinning me around and placing his hands on my butt.

"Um...Mizuki-sensai I don't think this is appropriate for a Chunnin like you" I tried to reason, but the freakin pervert won't budge.

"It's appropriate if noone knows" Mizuki said squeezing my butt. Alright I had enough of this crap...

"Mizuki-sensai, You have two seconds, no two milliseconds to get your hands off of me." I said with an anger mark forming on my temple.

"and what if I don't want to" He said squeezing my butt even harder.

"If you don't, then I will make sure you won't have anything to rape me with." I threatened and felt him tense, Then he quickly let go of my waist and walk away from me. However before he left he winked at me and a smirk formed on his face.

"I love a girl that's fiesty, see you later love." He said before leaving. Are you serious right now, does this man ever GIVE FLIPPIN UP. I looked up at the clock and saw what time it was...........CRAP!!!!!

****************Normal Pov*************************

Naomii quickly jumped from roof to roof to reach back to her house before her father wakes up. When she reached her house, she _tried_ to sneak into her room, which by the way didn't work out to well.

" NAOMII WHERE WERE YOU?!!"

"....kuso"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naomii sat down for about 30 minutes listening to her mother lecture her, and was finally able to get dressed into real clothes and go to school. Unfortunantly her brother left her, and she was already late. The good thing about it is, she can see the fangirls freak out over that present she left Sasuke.

When she entered the building, of course making sure that the perv wasn't around, she could hear the chaos erupting in Iruka's classroom. She tried to keep her composture as she entered the classroom and saw the fangirls arguing with one another _again. _She made her way safely through them and went straight to the sign to read it out loud....

"EVERYONE GRAB YOUR TORCHES AND YOUR PIGS; THERE'S A WILD RETARDO EMO _HOMO_-SYPIEN ON THE LOOSE! RUN FOR SHELTER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TURN EMO!!!!, who would write such a thing, I bet it was pinkie over there" Naomii yelled pointing at a pink haired fangirl.

"No I didn't! I would never do that to Sasuke-Kun" Sakura said trying to convince everyone otherwise. However Naomii didn't let her....

"OF COURSE YOU DID YOU-"

"NARUTO STOP FOOLING AROUND!!!!!" everyone turned to see Naruto being dragged by Iruka-sensai, then he started lecturing him. naomii tuned him out as usual and started writting a note to Sasuke. She passed it to him and he started scanning it "Hey hu iz dat?' with a glare he tore it up.

'hehe, I guess he figured out that it was me that wrote that-' Naomii was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by her sensai's yelling

"HEY WHO WROTE THIS SIGN.." everyone went quiet while Naomii placed her head on the table to keep hold of her laughter.

"NEVER MIND, BUT SINCE WE HAVE JOCKSTERS IN HERE; WE WILL REVIEW THE ART OF TRANSFORMATION" Iruka said while throwing the sign in the garbage. Everyone moaned while heading down the steps.

***********Naomii's POV*******

When my turn was up, I saw that kid, Naruto was it, turn into this naked blond lady causing my sensai to get a nose bleed. I KNEW IT, IRUKA SENSAI IS AN ADULT MOLESTER!!! I even bet he tries to molest my mom...... my god I even bet he has a club with Mizuki sensai called the Molesting Group, that shows you how to be the perfect molester. gross. But anyway when I saw that cool trick I threw my ,sadly, poorly made paperplane at my lazy brother. A few seconds later, surprisngly, my brother threw it back....Wow he actually wrote back, and he remade it. I can't believe that lazy pinapple head remade my poorly made paper plane into a much better paperplane! I did not give him any permission to do that!....Ahem, pushing my anger aside, I read it.

'Naomii:Hey that kid is sooo coolio man, I mean he made an awesome jutsu that proved my point that Iruka-sensai is an Adult molesting Dolphin; i even bet he tried to molest our mom, WHAT A FREAK!!!

Shikamaru: Wow you're the only person who actually likes him, he's a joke to Konoha, and Naomii.........shut up'

I turned around to my brother and gave him a cold look, I mean really how mean can you be. I bet he doesn't even really know the kid, and he's calling him a disgrace. jerk.

******Normal POV*****

After school Naomii decided to go straight to the Ichiraki Ramen Shop, she didn't even bother to bring her brother since he was a heartless jerk. When she got there she saw that same kid from her class; she sat right next to him and tried to gain his attention.

"um excuse me aren't you that kid in my class who did that really amazing jutsu, Naruto right?" Naomii asked finally gaining his attention, Naruto looked at her confused for a long time, then it finally clicked in his head who she was..

" Hey yeah, I know who you are, you're that new girl in my class...um" Naruto said trying to remember naomii's name, Naomii grew a sweatdrop and opened her mouth to speak, but was rudely interrupted...

"Her name's Naomii dope." turning around to that awfully familiar fagalicious bartender like monotone voice, Naomii found Sasuke sitting right next to her.

"**AHHH! WHAT THE HECK DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! I COULD'VE KILLED YOU SINCE YOU LOOK LIKE A MUTATED COCKATOO!!" **Naomii yelled with her chopsticks pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy and pushed her chopsticks out of his face, so he can order his food. She turned back around to her new friend naruto, after she ordered her food of course, and introduced herself properly.

" Since I was rudely interrupted, Yes that is my name Naomii Nara at your service." She said pointing her chopsticks at herself and pulling out her hand for a handshake; Naruto took it and they shook hands. Hearing mumbling both Naomii and Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"WHAT WAS THAT TEME?!" Naruto asked and yelled at Sasuke, Sasuke didn't even turn his attention to him as he answered Naruto.

"I said you two are a bunch of idiots, what you're deaf now" Sasuke said in a very calm voice.

"WHY YOU-" Naruto started but was interrupted by Naomii.

" Yo stop it! You Sas-UKE Fagalicious, for once in your pathetic life . and Naruto awesome person in Konoha, please don't waste your time fighting with this gaki baka, It's probably his time of the month." Naomii said earning a glare from Sasuke and a confused look form Naruto. Naomii just sighed and said a simple nevermind. So afterwards Naomii and Naruto really bonded, they talked about themselves almost all night. They didn't even realize Sasuke leave them.

*****Naomii's POV****

I think today was the best day of my 12 year old life, I met two new people today, Naruto and some nice girl named Hinata. They are so awesome, Hinata's so sweet and Naruto is soo CUTE!!!, he reminds me of Kirei, my cat. I hope Iruka puts me in a team with them because I would be so happy and tackle old geezer (hokage) for demoting me and letting me have this oppurtunity. Also what the flip was Sasgay homoria's problem today....heh I said Homoria, Anywayz yeah what was his problem today. He seemed more Emo than usual, and trust me I would know I sit next to the kid. He was acting so, I can't put my zanpaktou on it....Jealous. I mean not only did he leave me to pay for HIS food!!!! but he left angry. Wow he's such a weirdo, I think he needs to get laid. -yawn- I feel like dead weight I should go to bed....

*****NEXT DAY****

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **BOOM!!!!'**

"SAKATORA-NAOMII NARA, GET YOUR BOTTOM DOWN HERE **NOW!!!!**" I heard my mom yell. I quickly got up and ran down stairs, usually i'm never scared of anything but Yoshino Nara is one person that frightends the living crap out of me..

" yes Okaa-San?"

"What the hell was that?!" she asked furious since her house was filled with smoke.

"um my alarm clock" I explained in a very innocent voice since I didn;t want to get killed, even though I was furious that I was woken up early in the flippin morning.

" Why did it explode?! Naomii I can't keep buying you new alarm clocks everyday!" she yelled at me since I break my annoying alarmclock everyday.

"But mom this time it wasn't me" I explained hearing my mother sigh and turn her attention towards the stairs.

" MUSSHY AND SHIKAMARU GET UP NOW AND GET DOWN HERE" My mother yelled for my siblings, I sat down next to kirei waiting for them to get the punishment of a lifetime.

*****NORMAL POV****

Musshy got some clothes, wrote a note and poofed her way into the kitchen, then she put the note on the counter and jumped out the opened window. Shikamaru on the otherhand got up tired and angry, I mean who wouldn;t be it's 5 flipin o'clock in the morning.

"yes mother" Shikamaru asked sleepily.

" I'm so tired of you and your sisters little jocks, why did you two blow up Naomii's alarm clock?" She asked opening another window to let the smoke out.

"I don't know, I would say ask Musshy but she's not even here" He said, Yoshino just siged and left the room rubbing her temples. Naomii got up and walked past her heartless brother to take a bath. Shikamaru just looked at her and decided to push his question he wanted to ask later, since naomii has been ignoring all yesterday and now today.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok everyone today is the day for your final exam, I will call you one by one and you will report to the room to doors down on your lest. yes?" Iruka asked his students.

"yeah"

"Sure" the calss said simeutaniously.

"Alright then" Iruka said exiting the room. When he was out of earshot , the whole class started talking their butts off. Naomii was about to move from her seat next to Emo kid, and sit next to naruto, until someone sat in the empty seat on the otherside of her.

"Hey" Shikamaru greeted awkwardly. Naomii didn't look at him but greeted him anyway.

"Hey" She said looking in front of her at naruto, who was sitting down shaking alittle bit.

"Ok what the heck is wrong with you, you've been ignoring me all day yesterday and this morning" Shikamaru asked angry that his closest sibling was ignoring him. It made him feel like he just lost a very close friend, who just happened to live in the same house as him.

"Well you should know, you're the one who's been the heartless jerk to people you didn't really know." Naomii responded getting up and heading towards her bestfriend who called her. Shikamaru looked surprised and annoyed at the same time and just put his head down on the table.

Naomii sat next to Naruto and talked to him for almost an hour until he was called in.

"well goodluck buddy ok?" Naomii said high fiving her bestfriend. Naruto grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up, then heading towards his destination. Naomii decided this would be the perfect time to lay her head down and go to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey get your lazy drooling zanpaktou using butt up!" Naomii heard a voice say, she looked up to see who the culprit was. She saw Shikamru standing above her, with something on his left arm,

"-squeal- SHIKA YOU PASSED! YOUR A NINJA NOW!" Naomii yelled hugging her brother and dancing around happy.

"Hey-"

"YOU'RE A NINJA!!!!"

"hey naomii-"

"OMG YOU'RE A NINJA!!!!"

"HEY!!!" that caught her attention.

"Mom and Dad are waiting for us. lets go"

"Alright my my new and improved ninja brother" Naomii and Shikamaru made their way outside and saw their parents and everyone else's parents outside. Naomii ignored her mothers chatting and looked around for her friends. She saw Hinata and her dad, Hinata was wearing a headband around her neck; which caused Naomii to squeal outloud. Now that just leaves Sasuke and Naruto; As she scannned the many faces of her fellow peers, she found Naruto sitting on a swing alone with a devasting look on his face. Naomii made her to him and stared at him, he looked the other trying to avoid my gaze. Just as I was about to say something, I heard two ignorant mothers talking about how he's a failure. With a deadly glare I stomped my way over to them..

" Excuse me I don't appreciate you two **_IGNORANT _**wenches talking about my friend! I'm so _sick_ and _tired_ of people talking about him as if he was a desgrace to Konoha! You wouldn't like it if random people talked about your _loser_ children as if they were some kind of mistake, would you?!" Naomii asked in a very rude but respectful way. The women looked at Naomii in disbelief; before they can even open their mouth, Naomii's mother grabbed Naomii by the arm and apologized to the two ladies.

"Sakatora-Naomii Nara what has gotten into you! You don't speak to adults like that, I taught you better!" Yoshino lectured dragging Naomii away from the fuming women.

"Mom you don't understand! They were talking about my friend as if he was a good-for-nothing! I had to do _something!_" Naomii replied back,

"Naomii I understand you want to stick up for your friend, but that gives you know excuse to be disrespectful to those two women!" Yoshino lectured again bringing Naomii back to the rest of the family.

"No mom you don't understand!! you wouldn't like it if someone was talking about me! Then I don't think anyone else would like it if some ignornant wenches talked about their kid dead or not!"

"NAOMII! COME BACK!" Yoshino called after her escapong daughter, who was running back to the depressed boy. Naomii ran straight towards the sad and highly surprised blond and gave him a hug.

"Hey don't be sad ok? I have a feeling that today is going to a very lucky day for you" Naomii whispered feeling Naruto nod his head in her shoulder.

"and don't mind what those b-tches say ok? They're just angry because their husbands think their too old and ugly,so don't get laid at night" Naomii whispered again feeling Naruto chuckle. Naomii smiled and pulled away from the now happy blonde.

"Just trust me, I gotta go bye" Naomii said while making her way back to her parents....

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

******Naomii's POV*****

UGH!!! My mom officially hates me! She has to, There's no way she loves me if she forcing this evil _thing_ upon me!

"Oh sweetie, you look so _kawaii_ with you're little black dress" my mom complemented, I lifted my head from my bed and stared at her. Is she serious, Is she **_FLIPPIN _**serious!!!! This isn't a dress, A dress is past your knees, a dress _covers_ your cleavelage! This _so-called 'dress' _hardly covers my butt and hardly covers my boobs. This is a dress meant for a cheap WHORE!!!, and shouldn't mothers want their daughters to wear something that not revealing. I think it should be against the law to have a mother who wants their daughter to look like a cheap whore! This should be illegal! Oh my god, this is probably pay back from when I embarressed her in front of her mom friends. This has to be it!

"What's up with you?" I heard my brother's voice say, interrupting me from my thoughts. I looked up at him and used my hands to gently pull the edge of my skin tight scampy dress.

"This." I replied banging my head on my very soft bed, Shika looked at me confused and walked over to the edge of my bed.

"I thought girls love dresses that show off their body" He said poking my side. I looked at him as if he grew fifty heads and decided to get up.

"Wow shika, I seriously think you don't know anything about you're _favorite_ sister" I commented heading towards the bathroom to put on the bloody makeup my mom bought for me. My evil little monster sister walked into the bathroom and leaned against the wall.

"Okaa-san said hurry your fat butt up, We're going to be late for the dinner" Musshy said before making her way out of the bathroom, probably anxious to see her boyfriend. UGH!! I can't be seen in this! This evening is going to really suck! Especially if Mizuki is going to be there!

* * *

Naomii: Arigatou for the reviews! I decided to make this chapter really long, because I have failed to post this up sooner! If it was bad I'm soory I kinda got a writer's block in the middle of writing this, so wants again Gomen Nasai. next chapter you get to learn more about Naomii, like her likes dislikes and all that good stuff! Ja Ne!

Sakatora-Naomii nara out!


	4. A bad week turning better

Naruto: WELCOME TO KONOHA DAILY NEWSSSSSS!!!!!!

Sasuke:Why are you yelling?

Naruto: ~_ignores Sasuke_~ I'M YOUR HOST NARUTO UZAMAKI!

Sasuke: .... -_sigh-_ and I'm Sasuke Uchi-

Naruto: _~interrupts Sasuke~ _Sorry Naomii couldn't be here at the moment, she said something about murdering elderly peopl-?

-_Naomii walks in, well levitates in acutally_-

Naomii: Hey! Did the show start already?

-_Sasuke and naruto stare at Naomii in disbelief-_

Naruto:....Woah HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!

Naomii:~_stares at Naruto as if he has ten heads~ _What are you talking about? doing what?

Sasuke: ~_points to the space between naomii feet and the ground~_Doing that? levitating of the ground?

Naomii:......what are you bakas talking about? Levitating?

Sasuke:.............Never mind, just never mind, i don't even care anymore. We're on Air

_~Naomii shoves naruto out of her seat~_

Naomii: Welcome back to Konoha daily news! I'm your host Naomii Seishi

Sasuke: Naruto already said thi-

Naomii: _~interrupts Sasuke...again_~ I. DON'T. CARE. GOT THAT? I'LL SAY IT TEN MORE TIMES IF YOU INSIST ON INTERRUPTING ME!.....Ahem sorry for my tardiness, I had some........issues to fix

Sasuke:....It seems like you didnt fix _your _issues, now that your still acting like a bi-

Naomii: **SASUKE UCHIHA _STOP _TESTING ME!!!! **do the disclaimer jerk!

Sasuke: Naomii doesn't own anyone from this story.....except herself, her sister, and her cat thank god

Naomii: Good now help Naruto up!

Sasuke: ~_mumbles under breath~_ I swear i'm quittting this job. I cant take this abuse much longer.

Naomii: _~puts on cute smile~_Enjoy!

(A/N just to make sure noone gets confused this whole chapter is in Naomii's point of view.)

* * *

~Naomii POV~

Ugh! I'm telling you that troublesome women _hates_ me! she couldn't wait ten more minutes! TEN MORE FLIPPIN MINUTES! now I'm late oh my gosh, thanks mom! THANKS! now I'm really gonna catch everyones attention.

"'_I can't wait on you Naomii, you know the way bye' _she says" I said under my breath.

Making my way through the door, I found everyone stop to look at me. Looking away in embarrassment I quickly try to find a seat and apologizes to Iruka. Without realizing who I was sitting next to, I felt a hand place itself, gently, on my thigh. I looked at the hand with wide eyes, OH MY GOD NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! why me WHY?! as if the outfit isnt bad enough. Now I'm truly getting molested under the table great! what else God, what flippin else!

"Hello _beautiful _you look stunning this evening" Mizuki whispered in my ear, so he wouldn't interrupt Iruka's boring and corny speech.

"Mizuki sensai no disrespect but I'm in a _very _bad mood right now" I said, glaring at my mother; who is on the other side of the room. You win this round Yoshino Nara, you win this round. I shall never embarress you infront of your mom friends again.

"What seems to be the problem love? I don't like seeing a gorgeous girl,like yourself, so angry" He asked in a lusty way. While stroking my thigh and making his way higher. Ok I"m getting so sick of this petifile, he has in the count of three to get his clammy hands of me.

_One.  
_"You know, I know the best way to make you happy-

_Two.  
- _I promise every minute will be amazing you won't regret a thing"

_THREE!  
"_and I would like to thank my partner, Mizuki, for helping transform these caterpillers into butterflies" Iruka said gesturing Mizuki to make his way up there. Thank god! I eyed my brother, who was looking at me, and mouthed the words _'caterpillers into butterflies?_' Shikamaru just looked at me and shrugged and mouthed the words _'corny speech' _and turned his attention to the petifile.

I looked around the room to find out where everyone else was, I saw Hinata sitting next to her...I think thats her father, and her little sister. Wow her little sister is soo KAWAII! just like Hinata. I kept looking around and found sasuke sitting next to two fangirls! HA pay back is a bickering baby. He was sitting down with his arms folded, giving Mizuki all his attention with a bored look. I stared at him with awe, he was actually you know, I don't want to say it. He was that word that you describe hot guys...... KUSO I said it! He looks good in a suit I can say that much.

Feeling my gaze on him, he turned his gaze on me. We sat there staring at eachother for a good thirty seconds before a smirk settled on his face and turned back to the new speaker.

"were you that astonished by me that you're drooling over my presense" I heard a very annoying voice say to me. Ignoring the petifile, I picked up a napkin to wipe the drool that was sliding on the side my face. I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DROOLED FOR THAT THAT **TEME!!! _EWWW!!!!!!!!! _**

"and before I leave I would like to say.....enjoy your meal" Iruka said walking towards his seat. I looked towards Sasuke again and found a seat next to one of the fangirls, I think her name was.....Bino....kino.....sluto.....Bimbo......somewhere along those lines. As I got up to sit next to Bimbo, I felt the same clammy hands grab my hand.

"Where are you going_ beautiful_?" Mizuki asked me, in what sounded like a desperate tone. man is this guy pathetic.

"To my new seat where everyone keeps their hands to themselves" I replied snatching my hands away from the pathetic petifile, and making my way to my new seat. Unfortunantly my new seatmates didnt look to excited to see me. Bimbo and Forhead glared at me as I sat in my new seat.

"What is _she _doing here?" I heard Bimbo whisper under her breath.

"Just like you, I was invited here to celebrate my peers who deserve, even though **_some people_ **don't deserve, the oppurtunity to be one of the most important things in Konoha. A hard working ninja who devotes there life on learning how to protect their village, rather than desperate pathetic little _**sluts**_ who daydream in class on how to get it on with a guy who _clearly _doesn't care for them and finds them repulsive. That's why I'm here" I replied to her question while looking down at my menu. Feeling her angry aura I prepared my self for her comment.

" **Excuse me **but just like everyone else, I worked hard to become a ninja practicing everyday and studying every night! And I wouldn't be talking, look at you making your way to Sasuke with that pathetic excuse of a _dress! _So I would look in the mirror before I call someone a desperate pathetic little slut, cause you look like a fucking whore to me. You stupid little bit-" Before Bimbo could even finish her sorry insult, I "accidently" spilled red soda on her white dress.

"Oh so sorry, I was just so _frightned _by your sorry insult coming out of your newly gradutate mouth that I forgot my Anbu techniques and must've spilled juice on your beautiful dress. Sorry" I apologized to her as she ran towards the bathroom with Forehead following behind her. I took that oppourtunity to sit in her seat next to the smirking Sasuke and saw my brother sit in Forhead's seat.

"What's wrong with your face?" I asked Sasuke watching his smirk switch to a frown and his eyes glaring at me.

"Yeah you know Mom is gonna lecture you about this, she watched the whole incident" I heard my brother comment after I ordered my food. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. I mean whats new, apparently I'm always wrong when a conflict occurs. Man I can't wait for this night to end.......

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP _CRASH_!!!

"Stupid alarm clock" I mumbled under my breath and made my way to the bathroom. Hearing a knock on the door I found my mom looking at me.

"Honey you have a visitor" She said before closing the door and leaving me to take my shower. A visitor this early in the morning...how wierd.....

* * *

Making my way downstairs I found blonde hair. Taking a better look, the mysterious blonde haired wonder turned around with a large grin on their face and a sparkling Konoha head band on their head................................................

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NARU-KUNNNNNN'SSSSS A NINJA!!!!!! OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHOMYGOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, actually yes I can, BUT STILL YOU'RE A NINJA A NEWLY IMPROVED NINJA!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE A NINJA IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, YOU'RE A NINJA! DUDE YOUR A NINJA YOU GRADUATED FROM KONOHA ACADEMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUDE YOUR GONNA GO PARTIES, PEOPLE GONNA BE AT PARTIES AND THEY WON'T EVEN KNOW YOU'RE THERE AND THEY'LL SAY DID YOU HERE SOMETHING AND THEY LOOK AND YOUR CLANGING UP ON THE CEILING AND YOUR GONNA BE LIKE JUST THROW THE CAKE UP HERE PLEASE!!! DUDE YOU'RE A NINJA!!!!" I yelled in excitment as I spun Naruto around before we fell from dizziness.

"Naomii you fogged up my headband" Naruto said laughing.................

*****few minutes later******

"Hey Naomii?" I heard my cute blonde friend say. I turned towards his adorable little voice and asked a simple yeah.

"remember that time, when we were eating ramen I told you that everyone in the village basically hates me and I didn't know why?"

"Yeah"

"Well I found out why last night" I froze mid step and looked at Naruto with a serious face, seeing his face in a very sad expression.

"I have a demon inside of me" He said finally after our very long silence. I grabbed Naruto in yet another hug and told him that no matter what I would care for him even if he has a demon inside of him.

"you know what just for having a demon inside of you, I'm gonna treat you to some ramen" I said poking my adorable blonde's cheek.

"AGRIGATOU MIMI-CHAN!" He yelled hugging me as we walked towards our class.

*****In Class*****

Did a miracle happen? Did God realize that it's not nice to pick on those who love him? Did Iruka realize that it's smart to do background checks on his employees? MIZUKI IS GONE! **GONE!!!!** WOOOHOOO!!!! I don't know what happened to him and I really don't care! I'M SAFE SAFE WITH A CAPITAL N.O. M.O.R.E. M.I.Z.U.K.I!!! This is the beginning of a beautiful day!!!!!!

Finally pay attention to Iruka, with the urge to hug the dolphin man, I realized that he was discussing the teams.

"Team seven.....Uchiha Sasuke...Haruno Sakura-"

"YEAHHHH!!!" Sakura yelled

"baka" I mumbled

"-....Uzamaki Naruto-"

"YEAH!!" I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face, Naruto is so adorable

"-...and Nara Sakatora-Naomii"

"YEAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Naruto yelled again louder this time.

******During lunch*****

Man I really miss making fun of Sasuke, now that Mizuki is gone I get my chance. As I was walking past a bench I found 'Sasuke' about to kiss Sakura. Wow how dumb can you be Sakura, even my cat, kirei, can tell you that that's Naruto.

"Baka" I mumbled as I continued to find Sasuke. Man is this guy difficult or what. I kept walking around searching for Sasuke's chakra signal........  
Ding Ding Ding, She shoots, She scores!!!! Found him, trying to hide in a building are we? no no no You can't run away from meee. When I walked into the building, I instantly fell on the floor laughing.......

"!!!! OH MY GOD THAT'S RICH!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! WHAT A NERD!!!!!!" I continued to laugh until I felt my stomach about to explode.

"Aww poor Sasu-kun, we're playing damsel in distress huh?" I asked after settling my self down. I saw him glaring at me, it sounded like he was saying something but that gag was making it difficult for me to understand him.

"What is that you want me to help you?" Sasuke just continued to glare.

"No I know what you want, you want me to eat all your food and leave you there to use your ninja skills and escape. ok" I said and reached for his food. Unfortunnatly his food was to close to his feet and he kicked it away from me.

"Fine, if I help you out I get to eat your food" He just continued to glare

"I'll take that as in you agree with me" I said as I undid the rope on him, and snatched the tape off his mouth, causing him to flinch.

"here" He said as he tossed his food towards me and walked away.

"Yo moody where are you going?" I asked

"To find Naruto"

"Ok don't kill him" I said as I ate his food.

*******Later******

ahh nothing is better than someone else's lunch in your belly. I walked down the path towards the academy when I heard Sasuke insulting Sakura. You know a nice person wouldn't laugh at someone when they're getting their heart broken.....

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!! WHAT A UNFORTUNATE LOSER!!!!!!!!! AHH OH GOD MAN!!!" I laughed as Sakura cried making me laugh harder. I settled down when Sasuke started walking away from the disturbed scene, and I just decided to follow him. You see I don't like him or anything it's just wherever Sasuke goes, funny things tend to happen and Naomii likes funny things. I continued to follow him until he stopped infront of Naruto. I tuned him out cause Sasuke wasn't being funny and my ADD (no offense to any one with ADD cause sometimes I seriously get distracted easily) kicked in and I started to stare at a butterfly....I hate butterflies. Suddenly I heard a rucus going on and finally decided to pay attention. I looked towards the direction of the noise and found an army of Narutos arguing over the bathroom. I looked at Sasuke and found him dumbfounded by the scene and just walked away muttering loser. I just walked the opposite direction going into the building.

*******After lunch****

This was the time to meet your sensai. However if you have a sensai that's the only one late then when do you think you'll meet him... in neverary that when. I put my head down for a little nap while waiting for my sensai, I mean if he's gonna be late I should pick up on my beauty sleep I've been dying to have ever since i started this stupid academy again.

"NARUTO STOP FOOLING AROUND!" I heard a very annoying voice yell. I looked up to see what the commotion was and apparently chicken butt did too.

"This is a Jonin, he won't fall for such pathetic tricks" I heard Sasuke say, what ever naruto is doing a great job.

"WAY TO GO NARUTO!!! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!!" I yelled supporting my friend.

"Well this is what he gets for being late, all the other teams sensais picked them up even Iruka sensai left" Naruto complained while placing an eraser on the top of the door.

"Yeah that good for nothi-" Before i can finish I saw the eraser fall on to a forest of gray hair...........HOLY SMOKES!!! NOT HIM. Perfect explanation for the tardiness. I looked at everyone's reactions, I saw Sasuke looking like he was about to shoot himself. It's ok Emo kid. Naruto lookes like he's about to blow up from holding in his laughter.

"It's his fault I told him not to do it" Forhead said pointing to Naruto.

"Hmm my first impression is........I hate you" The silver haired jonin said.

****Later***

" Ok how about we introduce ourselves" The grey haired sensai suggested to the ninjas infront of him.

"How do we start?" Sakura asked, you talk about your self duh baka

"You know your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and goals"

"Why don't you show us?" Sakura asked him, it's not flippin rocket science.

"Alright, My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are pointless to say and my hobbies and goals are non of your buisness" Kakshi replied to her. Yep just how I remebered him, a jerk.

"That was pointless we only learned his name" Sakura whispered making naruto nod in agreement. I listned to everyone go already knowing almost everything about Naruto, not caring about Sakura, and kinda intrested in Sasuke's little description of himself.

"Now our last little ninja, It's your turn" I heard Kakashi say referring to me.

"Ok I suggest you take out a notebook and write some things down, I my name is Nara Sakatora-Naomii, just call me Naomii, I like actually love my cat Kirei cause she's adorable and isn't annoying, I also like cherries and sugar and mostly anything with cheese and sleeping; I hate PINK!!! FANGIRLS!!!-" I said glaring at Sakura

"-and basically anything girly; my hobbies are sparring with my Dad or brother, playing with kirei, singing, and a new one on the list making fun of emo guys with sticks up their butt; and my goal is get my vegence...." I ended leaving everyone in that very awkward, tense, silence......

* * *

Wow how long has it been since I last uptated, sorry everyone for my absence I had some issues I needed to fix. And school is kicking my tail feathers off I hoped you like it

Sakatora naomii Nara out**


End file.
